1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping jig for assembling, an assembling device, and a producing method of an assembled body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gripping jig for assembling has been proposed in which a component member of a ceramic luminous body is set in an electrode reception area so as to fix the component member with a pin (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the gripping jig for assembling described in Patent Document 1, two component members fixed to the electrode reception member are prepared; junctions of the component members are opposed to each other; the junctions are abutted to each other while being simultaneously heated for locally melting a cementing material, so that the junctions are joined together by alternately compressing and extending the boundary region between the two junctions. [Patent Document 1] PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2004-519820